


Head.Cars.Bending

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dom Percy Jackson, Dom/sub, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sub Jason Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Percy. Please. I’m driving.”





	Head.Cars.Bending

**Author's Note:**

> They're adults, they've been dating for years, share an apartment, they're so in love and I love them so much. Sorry it's so short! Just a little thing that's been in my notes for a while.
> 
> Enjoy!

Percy is in a mood today.

Not a good one, not a bad one. Just the type of one that usually ends up in Jason coming at least four times in one day.

This would be his third, and it’s only noon. “Now,” Percy tells him, hand traveling up and down the inside of Jason’s thigh as he reaches over from the passenger seat. “I want you to get yourself off right now.”

Jason groans. Putting on pants was hard enough, dick sensitive from his first two orgasms of the day. “Now-now?” He knows the answer is _Now_. Right in his car. Right in his car on the way home. 

“Now,” He can hear the grin in Percy’s voice. Fucker.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Jason scoffs, frustration temporarily relieved as Percy outlines the shape of his hardening cock in his joggers.

“I don’t know, make me horny? Why are you complaining?”

Jason rolls his eyes, removing Percy’s hand from his lap. “Because I’m driving,”

“Hey!” Percy argues, looking offended. “You didn’t complain when I was blowing you!” 

Jason doesn’t really have a good comeback for that. He personally feels the situation was entirely different. 

“You think me letting you come is a punishment?” Percy presses, testing Jason. “Because I could not let you,”

Jason’s heart jumps in his chest. “Percy. Please. I’m driving.”

“Once again, not a word when I had your dick down my throat.”

“Yeah, but—“

“Touch yourself.” Percy’s stern with his words, and Jason gives into his dom.

He sighs. “Yes, sir.” 


End file.
